hu_ecs_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Episodes
The list provides the episodes of Equestria Campus Supremacy. It started airing with a movie on AMPony on April 3, 2014, with an encore presentation and premiere of the series on June 19, 2015. As confirmed by developer Aaron Montalvo, the show is planned to have 26 episodes per season. After Season 1 ended, the teaser confirms that the show has been renewed for a new season in development and production for a May 28, 2016 release. In SDCC, It is confirmed that the alternate english dub (produced by Bang Zoom! Entertainment) will air on AMStream, Hulu and Crunchyroll in Fall 2015. As well as having a new cast with a few people reprising their roles from the original TV dub, which they will continue instead of replacing the original cast. Later in July, it is announced that the second season will continue airing a full hour of 2 new episodes for 2 days a week. The Japanese dub for Season 2 is put on hold due to Aya Hirano studying abroad in New York for 4 months. Montalvo explained it is a bitter yet better way rather than recasting Twilight. Hirano's return to Japan after her 4-month English study and Hiroyuki Imaishi's finished translation of Seasons Two and Three, including the miniseason, has led the production to continue for a release around 2017 and 2018. Season 3 is now expanded to 30 episodes due to the 3-part crossover episode with Littlest Pet Shop: Blythe X. The first half of the third season is confirmed for a May 2017 release with the miniseason set to air in January of the same year. The series has been expanded into planned 5 seasons. On 2018, due to a controversy regarding an anime-inspired cartoon named "High Guardian Spice", Crunchyroll and Hasbro decided to remove all of the Japanese and English dubs of ECS and Blythe X due to the art style not being anime. However, they made a deal to move the shows to VRV under VRV select, with both languages and both versions of the English Dub with the Aniplex airing. Past episodes will be free to watch, while simulcasts from new episodes will be Premium-exclusive until a month after the season finale. Hasbro and Hollowfox Entertainment announced that the fifth season will be the last with a third miniseason to end the series, and the fifth season will start in March 13, 202 with the full-hour season premiere being a sneak preview set on December 27, 2019. And around 2020, there will be a crossover with CrossMore in co-operation with Disney. Series Overview Pilot Film (2015) Season 1 (2015) Season 2 (2016) Season 3 (2017-2018) Season 3 Prequel Miniseries: Siege on the Crystal District NOTE: The miniseries (previously named Project Crystal District) takes place two years after the events of Season 2 and before Season 3. The miniseries' story bible will be written by Aaron Montalvo, Rebecca Sugar, Alex Kurtzman, Roberto Orci, Rob Renzetti and Greg Weisman, while Alex Hirsch and Dan Sterling are story editors, Weisman and Renzetti becomes story consultants and Sugar and Tim Stuby are storyboard supervisors. This will be Nishigori's last season before moving on to work on the ECS anime spin-off film series as well as Renzetti's last contribution due to his commitment at Disney Television Animation after production of the miniseries. On November 7, it has been announced that the mini-season will air in the first weekend of January 2017 as a full hour 3-weekend night event with the first half of the third season to air in the same year. Full Season (2017-2018) Dan Harmon will be the executive producer and story editor, replacing Renzetti as he is committed to work on DuckTales (2017) and Country Club (2018) at Disney Television Animation. Weisman will contribute as executive story editor. DHX Studios member Asaph Fipke will also be executive producer and supervising director with Randy Cunningham alumni Shaun Cashman becoming the series director replacing Ishi Rudell (due to his Equestria Girls work) and Juno Lee (which the latter remains). This season is the last of the series to have Greg Weisman involved as an executive producer and story editor as he stepped down from his roles due to his return to Young Justice after it was renewed for a long hoped third season set for a 2018 release. The first half of the season will be set to air on April 7, 2017 as a two-parter special, and new episodes continue airing on May 5. The second half was supposed to have a release date of 2018, but the crew wanted the show to not have a year long hiatus, as it is pushed back to July 19, 2017. However, the 4-part season finale stays in the 2018 release date. Season 4 (2018-2019) Miniseries: Reincarnation of the Pillars (2018) Destined Upgrade (2018) The season will take place after the events of Sacred Awakening of Magic, which some episodes will reference the past events of the film. Season 5 (2019-2020) Senior Road (2019-2020) Season 5 Miniseries: Age of Shadows (2020) Category:Franchise Category:Episodes